


On The Kitchen Floor

by mymidsummersunshine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Tupperware as a plot device, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymidsummersunshine/pseuds/mymidsummersunshine
Summary: Matt and Anders sort through their Tupperware cabinet, and maybe through some feelings at the same time
Relationships: Anders Bjork/Matt Grzelcyk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	On The Kitchen Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the “and they were roommates” “oh my god they were roommates” vine. Partially inspired by my own unrealistic romantic daydreams but what can you do
> 
> Title taken from Be Brave by Owl City

“Hey, Matt? Can you give me a hand?” Anders calls from the kitchen. It was his turn on dish duty, since Matt had cooked dinner, and he had been a little too quiet for a little too long. The water from the sink had stopped running at least ten minutes ago.

Matt sighs, but stands up from the couch and heads over towards the kitchen. He doesn’t get very far before he stops in the doorway to take in the scene in front of him.

Anders is sitting on the floor, surrounded by empty Tupperware. He had seemingly taken out every single one they owned from the cabinet, and for what, Matt could only guess.

“What...?” Matt starts, not quite knowing what to ask. He finally settles on, “why?”

“I was trying to put the leftovers away,” Anders explains.

Matt just stares back at him. “How much was left over?”

Anders points to the counter, where a single Tupperware container is sitting with the chicken in it. Suddenly it clicks.

“You can’t find the lid.”

Anders shakes his head. “I was hoping you could help me find it. I already put the food in that one before I realized, and I don’t want to wash it if I can avoid it, you know?”

Matt stops himself from saying he would have just found a different container and washed the old one at that point, what’s one more dish? But he ends up emptying out the rest of the cabinet, sitting on the floor next to Anders so they can try to match up all the lids.

They work silently, save for a few “can you pass me that one”s and “I didn’t even realize we still had this one”s. It’s weirdly intimate in a way it shouldn’t be, and probably wouldn’t be if Matt could just get over the feelings he had developed for his roommate.

He didn’t _mean_ to, it just sort of... happened, the way feelings do. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he started to think of Anders in a more romantic sense. Maybe it was when he had moved in, fresh out of college and in need of an apartment in the city. Matt had needed a new roommate after his old one had moved out, and Anders fit in perfectly. Maybe it was when Matt was sick, and Anders had deep cleaned the whole apartment and gave him blankets and made him soup and made sure he got enough fluids. Maybe it was the look of genuine gratitude on Anders’ face after he had given him his birthday present last year. Maybe it was right now, sitting on the floor sorting through their Tupperware cabinet. 

In the end, it doesn’t matter the exact moment. Because he’s still here now, surrounded by Tupperware and chest deep in feelings he didn’t ask for; feelings that would likely never be reciprocated.

Soon enough, they’ve matched all the containers and lids, and they still can’t find the one for the container Anders had put the food in.

“I’ll wash that one,” Matt volunteers. Anders nods and moves the chicken into a different one. Matt rinses it out and goes to put it in the dishwasher, when he spots something in the bottom rack.

“Hey, Anders?” he says.

“Yeah?”

Matt takes the red lid out of the dishwasher. He tries not to laugh at Anders, who looks like he’s torn between laughing and crying out of frustration. Thankfully he settles for laughing.

“It was right there this whole time!” he says between fits of giggles. “I knew it couldn’t have gone far!”

“Next time pay attention to the dishes you’re washing, love.”

Anders raises his eyebrows. “‘Love?’ That’s a new one.”

Matt’s eyes widen and his face flushes as red as the Tupperware lid as he realizes what he said, and he immediately tries to backtrack. “I mean, I, uh,” he tries, but to no avail.

“Nah, it’s cool,” Anders smiles. “I was hoping you felt the same way. You do, right?” he asks as clarification.

Matt, still taking in his reaction, finds he can’t respond with words, so he settles for a nod. Anders’ smile widens.

“Can I kiss you now?”

Matt nods again.

It’s short, but sweet, and everything Matt had been daydreaming about and more. When he pulls back, he finds Anders beaming at him.

“You got room for dessert?” Anders asks.

“Always.”

“How about an ice cream date?”

“Sounds perfect,” Matt says as he links their hands together. “No leftovers, though,” he adds as a joke.

“But hey, we’ve got all our lids now!”

Matt can only laugh as he pulls Anders in for another kiss.


End file.
